


If I Can't Have You

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard had it perfect. Then it all came crashing down.As drugs and alcohol tore apparat their relationship, Mikey just uses it too his advantage; but Gerard refuses to sit back and watch his own personal hell. He's kit going down with out a fire fight. </p><p>(Posted on multiple other websites, if you give it on a different website please tell me so I can say if it's me or not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming

The couple lay on the good of the old beat up car; the blue sky had fluffy white clouds dotted through out it like cotton balls that had been pulled at and tossed into a bucket of blue paint. They had music blasting out through the car speakers, there was no one around for miles, no one could complain. The younger, and smaller, of the two lay in their boyfriend arms, feeling safe and content. Immortal.  
~~  
Gerard groaned; he didn't think it was fair his brother was allowed to date the guy he had a massive crush on. They were out on that blasted movie cliff, you know the one, that's in every movie and in every sappy book. Yeah, THAT cliff. It wasn't even as if he hid the crush he had on him with all the flirting (though at that point Mikey usually dragged him out of the room to stop me eye raping him). It was not fair. But he HAD a chance. That he massively blew. He had actually asked him out. As in went up to him and said "we bat for the same team, wanna start a league of our own?" And yes! They HAD gone out; for three whole weeks. Three weeks of cuddling and the occasional make out sessions. For the first week. But then Gerard had to go and get all high and drunk, when Frank actually tried to help, Gerard had beat him up, got him to the floor at battered him to a pile of blood, tears and torn skin. Mikey ended up having to drive him to hospital in his second hand trans am with three broken rips and a snapped wrist. Then, 2 months after frank had worked up the courage to dump him; Gerard's own brother had to make a move on him! Frank had said yes obviously; he couldn't turn anyone down, unless he was taken, because he hasn't got it in him to break anyone's heart. He could stick up for himself sure, he just had gone through enough emotional damage to not want to inflict it on others . It was sad, 'does he even love Mikey?' He thought to himself, 'or is he just scared?' Probably a mixture of the two. That's what he liked to think anyway. Gerard pressed the pause button on his CD player that looked like it belonged in 1990 and it stopped mid way through 'If I can't have you' by Meatloaf, one of the songs from Hang Cool Teddy Bear. God the irony. Gerard sighed heavily; he had tried to quit, honestly, so maybe Frank would cast him a second glance, but it was to freaking much. It dulled the pain for a while. Not for long enough.  
~~  
"Mikey?" Asked Frank, looking up through his dark hair at his boyfriend.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we stay out here all night?"  
"I guess, I don't know if it's a good idea; your immune system is crap to say the least and it's the middle of autumn on top of a cliff"  
"You'll keep me warm" he murmured as he snuggled into his lovers side , wrapping his skinny arms around his slender waist. Mikey laughed and wrapped his arms around his small companion's waist, nuzzling his dark hair  
"Fine then" he murmured, trying not to show his happiness at his boyfriends dependence on him. "I love you"  
Frank froze for a moment, not two months ago was he saying that to his brother...but this felt so...right."I love you too Mikey" he said after about 5 seconds of thinking. Mikey was slightly disheartened at the time it took for him to say it back, so he tightened his grip around Frank's waist, pulling him even closer to his body. "M' cold" Frank mumbled; trying to get closer to his human heat supply. Mikey laughed, he had warned him.  
"Do you wanna head back to mine?"  
Another moment of hesitation  
"Will G-Gerard be there?" He murmured forcing the sentence out of his throat.  
"Yeah...don't worry though, he clean up his act; if he so much as moves towards your general direction I'll stop him dead in his tracks" he reassured him, well, he thought Gerard was clean, though he was far from it. He and his brother used to be so, so close but they grew distant after Mikey had to drive frank to the hospital that one night.  
"Okay then" as he started to stand up he was yanked back down, his head hitting Mikey's chest.  
"Who said we were going now" he laughed as his boyfriend struggled  
"Moikey!" He wined, repressing giggles .  
"Mine" muttered Mikey as he pulled Frankie's converse clad feet in his lap and nuzzled his hair. He giggled ad he rested his head on Mikey's chest, closing his eyes, letting out a content sigh. But a small part of him wished it was Gerard.  
~~  
Frank lay in his boyfriends arms, he didn't feel safe anymore, he felt scared and alone and vulnerable. Sad thing is his boyfriend knew it too. It wasn't like when they started out, he sometimes wondered if he had made him start drugs. What had he done wrong? He'd done all he asked and was good, what did he do wrong?  
"Frankie?" Slurred Gerard  
"Y-yeah?" He cursed himself for not being able to stop his voice shaking 'you're weak, that's why' a bitter voice inside his head snapped  
"Pass m'beer"  
"You should stop you know" he murmured as he reached for the can that had been sat on the windowsill for god knows how long, having to pull at it with his finger tips because Gerard refused to let him go 'literally and metaphorically' the voice in his head  
"Don't tell me what to do you slut" he growled, he was high, that's why he's saying it. Well, that's what frank told himself. Chocking back tears, he held the can towards Gerard, who just raised an eyebrow  
"I-I thought you wanted the beer?"  
"Yeah but if I let go you'll try to run" a dark chuckle came from the back of Gerard's throat "open it then" he snarled. With shaking fingers the 17 year old pulled the dusty metal ring and opened the lukewarm beer can. Gerard pulled one arm away from his waist to pinned him to his own with the other arm, he snatched the can from frank's trembling hand and took a swig of the tepid amber liquid. Soon, he had downed the whole can of fosters. Gerard's hand creeped up to his chest and forced him to lay back down again. Frank just closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his cheeks, onto his high as hell boyfriend's t-shirt.  
~~  
He woke up shaking, covered in a sheet of icy sweat, wrapped in his lover's arms that remained him so much of his ex. Mikey was in a deep sleep, he decided against waking him up. He thought about his old relationship, it was his love for Gerard that kept him there, Gerard's lust that made him so desperate to stop Frank from leaving, Frank's faith in Gerard of pulling through and both thief dreams of being through with that hell that made them want to be together so badly now. Except Frank didn't want to be with him, he never wanted to be with him, he wasn't the Gerard he fell in love with. He was a phycotic drug user and abusive boyfriend, not the outgoing, gentle and loving guy he fell for, but the higher you go, the harder you fall. Frank looked out the window, looking across the street to the dingy child's park, it looked down right scary in the middle of the night, the swings swaying slowly, the shadows that seemed to move when you blinked... Just...Creepy. Then again, knowing the local area, anyone wandering around at this time of night would probably get jumped. Hm.  
~~  
As Frank pulled on his converse he heard a muffled moan from behind him "Frank? What are you doing?" Mikey asked, sleep heavy in his voice  
"M' going on a wall" murmured frank and he turned around and took Mikey's hand.  
"At 1:30?"  
"I can't sleep" he whispered  
"Was it the dreams again?" Mikey inquired, his voice softer this time. Frank just nodded. "Baby" Mikey cooed as he pulled frank into his arms, hugging him tightly "he can't get you anymore" he gently kissed he top of Frank's head "if you want me any time any place, I will be there for you, okay?"  
"Okay"  
Mikey was not okay. He knew Gerard was bad, but he has caused some serious mental damage. To the point where he couldn't sleep without getting nightmares and was afraid to say no to anything. Yet he knew frank still cared for his brother, he still wanted him to be ok, and Mikey knew on some level, that frank still loved Gerard, but he wasn't letting Gerard take him back.


	2. Chapter 2 - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis a strange chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holla. I've yet to find a beta (haha, i watch the hunger games yesterday, Katface VOLUNTEERED PLZ I NEED BETA OR WORSE GRAMMAR GET) but seriously, i am trying my best to self beta and i have a friend who usually reads them over but year, hopefully this is better! (also can i say i don't know how the american school system work so i'm just going to say that there are half terms in american high schools; if they don't, a half term is basically a week off school for reasonable reasons)

Frank sat at his desk in school; it was the last day before they broke up for half term and instead of having a actual lesson in History class they just put on a DVD about ancient Sparta and let everyone talk. He idly drew on his hands; a childish thing to do, but that's what happens when you're forced to grow up to fast, the little things that you should have grown out of stay with you.

In Gerard's defense, it wasn't all bad when he was with Gerard; at first it was just...it was just perfect to him. Frank found himself drawing a intricate G on the back of his left hand; 'just childish' he thought to himself.

 

They say that when you love someone, you would do anything for them but to Gerard, love was such an overused word to the point of it loosing meaning; it being merely a gimmick people wanted to hear instead of actually feeling. To Gerard, what he had with frank...to call it love would be to simple, to obvious, It was like a calling, a vocation, something he was put on this earth to do. But he had to go screw that up didn't he. He had a plan though, well, half a plan. It was violent, it was cruel, and it was most certainly illegal, but what did he have to loose? Gerard walked into the dark shop; the lights were dim and the walls were a almost repulsing dark beetroot shade of purple. He looked over the assortment of chains and handcuffs, it was a...a kink shop so you could say. The handcuffs ranged from fluffy and plastic to complicated and painful looking. He picked up the heaviest, most complicated ones he saw; he was sure that there was no getting out of them with out a key. Perfect. After picking up an assortment of other item (including several blindfold and gags) and a metal collar, he paid and quickly made it out of the shop. This was gonna be good. Maybe he was taking this too far, maybe he wasn't taking it far enough, either way, he could think about it when he'd done phase one of his plan. Then he was in control, and could do what he wanted. Maybe he was going about it the way that would finally kill him.

\- 3 Days Later-

Frank woke up and the first he noticed was that he couldn't see; he felt a itchy piece of fabric wrapped around his head, covering only his eyes. He tried to open his mouth to call for help but found it taped shut with a wide band of duct tape. He yanked desperately at the binding that were holding his arms above his head to no avail; He suddenly felt a hand gently caressing his face, it felt so different yet so familiar, like a forgotten dream from years ago; The rough skin felt gentle on his bruised cheek, he felt artistic fingers trace around the violet and indigo patterns that were fading to a sickly yellow around the edges. He wanted to hate the touch but it was so gentle and charming he felt himself leaning into it. All to suddenly the tape was ripped from his mouth. He gasped for the dry air and felt his lungs expand at the sudden intake of the stale air. He wanted to ask who it was it he had a sickening feeling he already knew who it was.

"Gerard?" He whispered  
"Yeah Frankie?"  
"Why am I here?" He knew it was a stupid question; he knew he probably already knew the answer to it.  
"I wanted to say sorry," If there was one answer he didn't expect, it was certainly that answer.  
"W-what?"  
"I was... I don't know, I shouldn't have hurt you, you're so perfect and I can't stand it, I want you to be mine and mine alone," Gerard muttered  
"I...you...I'm not yours anymore!"  
"I don't see you tied up in anyone else's apartment," He heard Gerard laugh at his own sick and twisted joke.  
"I don't want to be here please! Let me go!"  
"Please Frankie! Just stay with me! Don't abandon me! I need you to live!" His hand traveled from caressing Frank's cheek to being entwined in his fairly long black hair "please, Frankie,"  
"I have no choice on whether i'm here, do I?"  
Silence. "you're not asking me, you're telling me. You're treating me like I'm nothing more than your toy that you're just to childish to let go of. I'm just a object to you," he whispered  
"No Frankie..."  
"Don't deny it; you just want to keep me here so you can use me as you goddamn want," he spat; venom practically oozing from his words.  
"Listen! I love you! You're not just a toy!"  
"No, I'm just being treated like one by you!" He seethed   
"Please Frank!"  
"I'm not being given a option, your just going to do what ever you want anyway,"  
"No..." This wasn't what Gerard had planed. He wanted it to be romantic; Not a forced affair "I love you, if you want to leave tell me; I'll leave town, I'll leave state. Fuck, I'll leave America! Just...tell me you don't love me..."  
"I...I want to tell you that, but if I did I would be lying to myself...just...let me go Gerard,"  
"You still love me?" He tried not to show his glee in this new discovery  
"I don't want to...you're...you're insane...you're not the Gerard I fell in love with!" tears were cascading down his pale cheeks leaving streams that shone in the dull artificial light.  
"I know, I know baby,"  
"I don't want to love you,"  
"If I could stop it hurting I would babe, but if we both love each other, why don't you just be with me?"  
"Because it hurts to much...I love Mikey... I can't...no,"  
"You loved me first,"  
"You hurt me,"  
"He talks about you like he owns you,"  
"You do...you...I want you to let me be free Gerard!"  
"I can't do that Frank,"  
"Why not?" He tried to kick him but his ankles were taped to the wall.  
"To call it love would be too simple...too obvious..."  
"Gerard...I ...I love you, but please...I don't want this...eventually people will notice I'm missing...people will hear the screams...Mikey will know..." He whispered the last part  
"No he won't...I'll stop him from taking you,"  
"It's not taking if I go with him,"Gerard just slapped the duct tape back over his mouth and left the room, no emotions shinning through his hazel eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood drips like paint from a brush.

Mikey paced around his apartment, Frank had been gone for three days; his Frankie had not been seen in 72 hours. His pride and joy, his lover, his life had been snatched away from him. No one takes what's his. He had a sickening feeling he knew where Frank was. He didn't want to check though; he sighed, he had to do this. "Give him a week," Mikey muttered to himself "give him a week..."  
~~"  
"Frank...what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like Gee?" Frank murmured around the batter covered spoon he had stuck in his mouth,  
"It LOOKS like you're throwing flour at some invisible force!" muttered Gerard as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends...ex boyfriends...waist.  
"I'm making a cake you spazz," he giggled.  
"I'm the spazz? I'm not the one who got flower all over the kitchen...god Mikey's gonna kill you,"  
"But you won't let him," Frank's head lolled back against Gerard's chest, looking up at him with hazel green doe eyes.  
"I don't know...it would make the house a hell of a lot easier to clean,"  
"What? You can't let him kill me!"  
"I actually could though Frankie," he smirked against his shorter boyfriend soft black hair; it smelt like the strawberry and cream shampoo he used. Gerard chuckled "y'know, for some punk you do use sissy shampoo,"  
"What's wrong with my shampoo?" He muttered, a hand nervously brushing though his black hair  
"Nothing, it's nice, and makes it obvious who's the girl in our relationship,"  
"I'm not the one who dyed my hair pink,"  
"One, it's red you adorable whore, and two, you don't seem to be the guy in the bedroom,"  
"Whore?"  
"Yup, what else could moan like that?"  
"you're mean!" Frank stuck out his bottom lip and widens his green-amber eyes "I don't like you anymore,"  
"you don't love me like you did yesterday?"  
"i don't love you like i did yesterday," he smirked up at his red headed boyfriend  
"Then i'll just have to kidnap you then," the words seemed so innocent at the time, so playful.  
"hmm...no, i could take you in a fight,"  
"hell no! i could take you on any day Iero!"  
"come on then!"  
~~  
Frank woke up, the pain in his stomach gnawing away at him; his throat felt like someone had stuck a bundle of sand paper down his windpipe. His long black hair was greasy and tangled, hanging limp in front of his sad eyes that had been drained of all hope and happiness. Mixtures of old and new scars were zig-zagged up his arms,legs and stomach; some were bleeding out onto the dirty hard wood floors. 

5 day. In that time he had drank maybe, 100ml of water. He ate no food (unless pills used to keep him awake count.) 

He didn't even want to think about what had happened over the past few days; it was the kind of thing that happened in vivid horror stories or in old news paper articles that were deemed to graphic to publish, not to sixteen year old boys. 

he just wanted some one, anyone to come save him.

~~

He stared at the previously white wall with black and dead eyes; the reds painted a pretty picture. The paint brushes lay in the corner; the bristles were stuck together and stiff from the dried blood. The tinny little horse hairs that had came loose were stuck to the giant gash across his stomach that had been sloppily sewn together with fishing wire. They had been torn out a couple of times, only to be replaced. 

Some times he wandered what happened inside Gerard's head; because one minute he was oh so sorry and begging for forgiveness, then he did things like this. He wasn't paying attention to the switchblade making sloppy work of his back anymore; however he DID notice when it dug so deep into his hip it hit the bone, but then again, the blade probably wasn't a fifth into him he was so skinny. He was skinny before, bordering on anorexic even, but now it was to the point of Gerard being able to trace around his each and every bone of his body with a scalpel he found outside of a hospital. 

His pale skin was scared and looked like it belonged in a horror movie, his face was skill perfect though; the one place Gerard dared not to touch except with gentle caresses. If his face was fucked up and by some miracle he escaped away from him, no one would go near him, give him time to show his gloriously feisty yet sweet personality; then when you got to know him well enough he was gentle as a newborn puppy. Well, now if anyone met him and got to know his personality he would just be a petrified wreak of a man, the scraps of a boy he used to be. The broken shards of a person and no matter how much glue, and tape you use and how hard you try to sick him back together; he just falls back apart again. 

But that's okay, because he's not getting out; he doesn't need anyone else and no matter how broken he is, he'll always be perfect in Gerard's eyes.


	4. chapter 4: Purity

Mikey slammed the car door and marched into the shitty apartment block his brother called home, for now, because pretty sure his brother would be taking up residence in a grave. or a river bank, or maybe his basement where he could writhe in pain on the floor as cyanide worked its way through his system. two weeks. two mother fucking weeks, and no one had found Frank Mikey didn't want to check Gerard's apartment, but he had to, if he didn't there was that slim chance Frank would just rot away on the dirty hard wood floors or the coffee stained carpet. He needed him back in his arms, where we was safe and Mikey could have his wicked way with little Frankie's full consent and they could cuddle in some cottage on the outskirts of some little French town where the weather was perfect and some freaky way Frank would get pregnant or some weird shit and Gerard's funeral would be taking place all the way over in NJ while they made out on the beach in Mikey's prefect little French town where they never had to leave the house and they could just be weird and perfect and together. Mikey though about his little world inside his head as he marched down the hall to the door, as he kicked it down and as he head the fucking screams of pain and the cries for mercy.

As he tore away another piece of Franks soul as he raped him on the ancient carpet that was stained with blood he hear the slam of the cheap wooden front door being kicked down. "Shit." He thanked what ever god there was that he had invested in reinforcing the door to Frankie's room with so many locks and bolts. "Listen to me Frankie" he whispered " you are my fucking bitch and no one else's. You're my fucking slut and Mikey doesn't actually care about you he just wants a fucking beautiful ass to fuck and you're here to provide" he muttered as he pulled his jeans up and forced a pair of bloody boxers up Franks equally bloody legs.  
'Liar' he thought to himself 'it's a fucking beautiful lie'  
he yanked frank to his feet and shoved him against the wall with the oh so lovingly painted mural on it. He kissed him hard and rough as he heard who ever it was -he presumed Mikey- began breaking away all the cheap little locks until he gave up and began undoing the hinges with a little guitar pick he found in his pocket . eventually the door came crashing down, and Mikey finally punched Gerard in the back of the head so heard he passed out.  
"Frankie" Mikey cried as he caught the broken boy in his arms as he passed out, he picked him up and ran out of the hell hole and put his body in the boot because if anyone saw him driving around in a speeding car with what could easily be mistaken as a dead body he would be arrested on the spot. He began speeding home, not knowing whether to wish for Frank to wake up or to stay under till they reached home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took ages, i didn't have a laptop for a while :3  
> Also, sorry to everyone on MCRFF, yeah, oops.


	5. chapter 5: Whispers

2 years ago, Frank was 14, still too short, still too weird, still not quite meeting the bar of what every one wanted of him, he was smart, sure, he was one of the best students at his crap little school, he was attractive, he was perfect on paper, but he was different he didn't fit in.he spent his days shoved into claustrophobic lockers that should have had his head banging against the cool metal of the roof but he just assumed that was the one advantage of being short. he also had his first boyfriend, but, it wasn't exactly a good relationship, the stuff you're warned about in S.R lessons (use a condom, kids!). it was purely physical, with mumbled half consents and the only thing Frank got out of it was being able to honestly say he lost his virginity at the age of 14 to a 16 year old whilst drunk and drugged at said 16 year old's party. Mikey couldn't remember hisname, it began with a B maybe? either way it was irrelevant he's in prison now, something to do with trying to break into a house to get money for crack.They broke up when Frank got sick of it. then when he was 15, he ran away for a year, apparently he lived with his cousin, apparently paid the rent doing favor's for his cousin's boyfriend, Mikey swore he was the only normal one in the entire family. then his not so sweet sixteen swung round bring the Way brothers, obviously, Gerard got there first, but as per usual, that relationship was fucked up, enter Mikey. Now we reach this point, the world is no longer so black and white. the shades of grey swirled between with the splatters of red that stand out and permanently mark the surface of the patchwork silk.to say that this was easy would be a lie, in Mikey's opinion, the many ways this could go, the different paths this could lead them in was all too much. Frank was too traumatized to actually think straight, the swirling grays and black before him all blended too easily together. it was confusing and fucked up.Gerard obviously knew what he wanted and how to get it, there was no grey, no black, no white, just the burning red of fire. of hate. of love. of lust. of blood.


	6. chapter 6: Peace

' the pain...oh god the pain...it courses through me like blood. Its like the only way i can get itout is through the cuts. the cuts that never leave. they still re-open no matter how many times his brother wraps the gauze and re sews them. the fear is worse. it crushes me like a 10000 pound weight on my head, adding to the headaches and the heartache. The crunch of my ribs under his weight as he protects me from the things that try to steal me at night. I don't want to be reliant on him anymore. i want to be free. i want to escape. this asphyxiation is slowly killing me. i'm scared of everyone. i'm scared of him. i'm scared of his brother. i want to go back too...no i won't say his name. that was years ago. i was 14. it wasn't love. i just want him back, it wasn't love it was protection. Gerard would dare step up too him. Mikey...oh god mikey. i love Mikey. and he love me, right? Maybe Gerard was right... Maybe i am just his possession. I don't want to be a object. that's all i am.'  
the boy's hand shook as he scribbled his deepest darkest thoughts into the diary. it had been 1 month since he escaped. Gerard left before anyone could catch him and Frank had refused therapy, he simply answered the polices questions then went back to life before. or as close to that as possible. he still haunted his nightmares, as Mikey clutched him close in the dead of night all he could think of was the nights he spent in the apartment curled up on the hard cold floor, in a pool of his own blood mixed with tears and his 'lovers' semen.  
"Frankie?" Mikey asked as he walked up behind Frank, wrapping his muscular arms around his shivering frame. Frank slammed the book shut and tossed it across the room. "you okay?" Mikey had came to accept Mikey didn't want him reading the diary.  
"I'm fine"

 

we all know no-one means it when they say they're fine.

 

In prisons, they have news papers; just so they're not totally disconnected from the outside world. They're their little windows to the rest of the world. As an inmate, who has yet to be named at this point in our tale, picked up the weekly newspaper he almost dropped his tray of food (which contrary to most stereo types wasn't that bad) as he saw the cover.  
'HIGH SCHOOL PUPIL FOUND AFTER 6 DAYS'  
The headline was enough to make anyone stop and look back to the black and white pages of the tabloid, but it was picture below that caught his attention. It had to be him. He looked exactly the same as he did 2 years ago, his hair was a little longer and he wasn't as thin back then but it was him and he hadn't changed. As he read on though the article, his eyes widened even more, making it look like they were about to bulge from their sockets and land with a wet slap on the paper, still attached to his head by the optical nerves.

"School boy Frank Antony Iero, age 16 who went missing on September 7th was found by his boy friend, Michael Way, age 17, in his ex-boyfriend's apartment. Gerard Way, age 20 and sibling of Michael, had allegedly been keeping Iero prisoner after he was driven insane with jealousy when Iero broke it of due to Way's abusive tenancies both towards Iero and multiple drugs. Iero stared a relationship with Michael after he was asked out by him who had been awestruck by Iero since their friendship at Belleview High began. Iero was taken on the 7th when Way found him alone, asleep in his brother's room. It is thought he was planning ahead and waiting for the right moment to strike. Way fled the scene after Michael went to his apartment and found Iero unconscious on the floor in what appeared to be a torture chamber. from both doomsters and Iero himself he was tortured and malnourished through the entire time of being held captive. Iero had refused therapy and any other form of mental help. Both Iero and Michael have refused to make public statements and want all aftermath of the dreadful event to be private, but family friend, Ray Toro stated "They want to keep it private because it's all very personal and it would make them very uncomfortable to have it all out in the open, you have no right to dive so deeply into their private lives". no other statements have been made on the subject. If you know anything of the whereabouts of Gerard Way or know anything that may be of use in the case against him please contact your local police station. We will keep you updated on the case and anything said by anyone involved".

He was going to fucking kill Way for this. Both of them.


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness

Mikey and Frank walked around the desolate shop, it was fairly big but only a couple of other people were in there; probably all shop lifters and perverts waiting too flirt with the next blonde bombshell they saw. But one, one was a therapist, he lived on his own (besides his cat, Mew) and specialised in adolescent therapy. He, of course, saw the couple wandering and couldn't help but notice that the shorter, younger looking one seemed scared and never left (what he presumed was) his boyfriends side. So when the taller one left too go find something, leaving the other by cart with a kiss too the forehead, he couldn't help but too approach. "Hey" he called, the kid looked up from the floor into his icy blue eyes "you okay kid?"  
"y-yeah, I'm fine," he stuttered "why do you ask?"  
"You don't look exactly happy with your..."  
"boyfriend" The boy filled in, rocking back and forward on his heels slightly.  
"yeah boyfriend... Are you two...I'm is he, how do I put this? Um... Treat you right because all the signs are there and-" His rambling was cut of by the boy again  
"oh god no, Mikey's perfect...it's quite the opposite actually" He giggled; he had a cute , quiet giggle.  
" oh thank god, I'm sorry for...y'know... Either way, I'm Jared, you?  
"'m Frank"  
"Oh my god you're that Iero kid! JesusI'm  
so sorry for everything and-Jesus what have i done I mean-"  
"Its okay Jared. Thank you for catering about me though; but I'd really prefer it if I wasn't called 'that Iero kid', Jared.  
"haha, sorry, well, if you ever need help, here's my card" Jared passed a shiny business card to Frank, it was white with multi coloured dots all over it, written in a bold black text was: "Jared and Shannon Leto, private therapy sessions specialising in children and teenagers" followed by a phone number "call me if you need ANYTHING sweetheart" he smiled with pearly white teeth, then continued his shopping. "Oh , and by the way, there's a guy whose been watching us talk for a while now, and it's not the same guy as before."

 

Frank turned around, he saw a guy with black-blue hair and bright blue eyes looking at them curiously; he had never seen him before. "PHIL!" a voice called, the man's head shot around to look at a slightly taller, tan guy wearing skinny jeans and a Joker shirt jogging towards him. His brown fringe was flopping over his right eye.  
"Hey Dan" the black haired one replied in a northen british accent,  
"Why were you staring at that kid?" the brunnet questioned, putting a stack of DVDs into their shopping trolly.  
"nothing, just thought i reconised him"  
"Just stop staring Phil you'll scare the shit out of the kid!"  
'Phil' scoffed  
"yeah cause i'm so terrifying" he mumbler as they began walking off.  
"He's like 4"9'! You're like 1 foot and 4 inches taller than him!"  
"Christ Dan! You act like my mother!"  
"I feel like a mother!"  
"you certainly act like your Mum did last night"  
"PHILIP MICHAEL LESTER! FUCK OFF"  
"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
"No, just yours!"  
the guys burst into fits of laughter as they began walking away and talking about a new Muse album, but Frank ran too catch up with them  
"e-excuse me, you said you reconised me from somewhere, umm. w-where exactly?"  
"Oh, right, yeah, i thought you were in a band i liked, you look pretty similar to the singer, sorry for staring at you earlier. I'm Phil by the way" Phil held out his hand to the short teenager, and shook it.  
"i'm Dan" his boyfriend added, "i'm sorry on his behalf, don't worry about him, he couldn't kill and ant if it had no legs"  
"F-Frank, thats Jared over there" he gestured to Jared over his shoulder  
"Is he your boyfriend?" asked phil, Dan hit him on the arm and glared at him "OW! i'm not making a move on him! Why would i when i have you?"  
"oh shut up you sap. Either way, continue"  
"Oh no, he's my...umm... therapist? My boyfriends around here somewhere, oh there he is! MIKEY!" he called out, "Over here!" Mikey wandered over and wrapped his arms around Frank's waist.  
"Hey sweetheart, who's this?" he asked, glancing at the tall people who were talking to his Frankie  
"This is Dan and Phil, they thought I was in a band"  
"Pencey Prep?" asked Mikey  
"THATS IT!" yelled Phil  
This was going to be a long shopping trip.

 

It had been a month since Frank met Jared, but they'd already formed a close friendship.

Jared hosted therapy sessions in the apartment he shared with his brother, Shannon, and Shannon's boyfriend. Listed used to want to be an actor, Frank learned, but never achieved his dream, that's why he kept on pushing frank to achieve his.  
"Frank, when you're older, what do you want to do?"  
"You're doing that thing again, Jared" Frank replied as pulled his knee into his chest and bit this thumb nail,  
"what 'Thing'?"  
"the one where you assume I'm going to live a long and normal life,"  
"Frank, you can't keep saying this like this" Jared sighed as he scribbled notes down in a little black notebook with "IERO, FRANK" written on the front, apparently they had one for all the people who had therapy with him.  
"Jared it's true though"  
"No, it's not Frank, you have a choice, you can continue letting your life be destroyed by him even though he's not here, or you can move on, you can rise from the ashes, one day you can marry Mikey, maybe, or you can go to college and of whatever you want to do in life, but you can't let that happen unless you rise from the ashes and help yourself. I open doors, Frank, you have to go though them.  
Frank sighed, he knew it was true, but he couldn't drag himself out because something was dragging him down. He began to break down, his eyes watered and his breath trembled, he put his head in Jared's lap and sobbed, he cried his eyes out as Jared stroked his hair. "Shhh, it's ok, no one can hurt you here, let it all out, cry it out," he whispered to him.

when Frank came home, h found a note on his pillow.

"I know it's a been a while...but it's worth the wait, I promise.  
GXOXO"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this sucks. It's inspired by the fantabulous song If I Can't Have You by Meatloaf, god of everything. Con crit is appreciated, I would personally rather have 1 or 2 con crit comments than 10 supper short praising ones too be honest. I'm pretty sure I have a lot to improve on aswell!


End file.
